The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear with a ball control portion.
Maranville (U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,114) teaches a series of nubs that are arranged in a generally oval configuration in several areas on a rubber glove to increase grip. Kolada (U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,739) teaches a baseball glove that includes protrusions made of an elastomeric material that improve a user's grip on a ball that is caught.
Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,289) teaches a hand tool with tread means. The tread means are arranged in rows. Smith teaches that the handle has advantageous hand “feel” since the outer body has sufficient pliability to conform to the shape and size of the palm.